pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Edits
This is a page for public discussion regarding edits on the Pokémon Uranium wiki. Use ~~~ or ~~~~ to sign sections you add to this page. Discussions Template Development So I need some thoughts on this. For my real time job I'm a web developer so I'm trying to apply my knowledge of HTML/CSS to the wikia templates since there are so many that need work. In order to do that, I'm designing rough drafts of what some of them may look like, starting with this. Looking at the template codes, it should be possible to create something similar, but I'll have to spend time learning how to translate it to wikia template code. Does anyone have a problem with me replacing the rather ugly infobox on the Main Page with something like this? ~User:Auslio Aphrodeity (talk): Great idea! I've tried centering the image in that infobox in the past, but I failed even at that. I would however suggest to keep the download section slightly more descriptive than your mock-up. Perhaps something like this: "Download: No longer officially supported. See Download". Maybe also expand the platform info to "Platform - Windows, Framework - Pokémon Essentials, Engine - RPG Maker XP" while you're at it. (Edited 11:17, September 25, 2016 (UTC)) :Looks good to me! I've mostly just been working off of the templates somebody else designed (which are very much based on the ones Bulbapedia uses). If somebody were to design new templates like this one, I have no problems with that so long as they display all the information they need to. --spudwalt (talk) 10:07, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :Yea, I tried fixing the main page before too, but it's increadibly funky the way they put in the css. I suppose I could fix it, but it would take a while when, to be honest, it doesn't look all that great anyway, lol. I updated the picture above based on the changes suggested. I didn't want to add another picture to this page. Look good? ~User:Auslio :. :Added new UraniumInfo template to the main page. I think I fixed all the weird formatting issues on that page (there were a LOT), so everything should flow fine there now. Also, I'm not sure if it's just me, but if you open a template with the normal editor sometimes when you save and go back to fill in more fields...some fields will replicate or not show up there but will all display correctly in source view. It's bizzare, and I spent about 2 hours trying to figure out if it was just me although I don't think it is. :As an FYI, since we don't have access to the wiki's main css we cannot use background images so I made do with a plain black background for the template. Next I'll be re-making the Route/Town infoboxes when I get time. They are ok as is, but they all have weird formatting issues and are confusing to edit sometimes. User:Auslio A Network Similar to the NIWA, how would we feel about a sort of alliance with other Pokemon Fangame wikis? I feel like it could be rather useful for both editors and readers-readers can find out more fangames they might be interested in, and the wikis might attract people capable of bringing their quality. (I feel immensely grateful for all the hard work that goes into this wiki, there's a lot done here I don't see anywhere else) I recently got appointed as an admin for the Pokemon Reborn wiki (and I'm basically the only user there nowadays), so I'm certain that could be part of the alliance, as could the Rejuvenation wiki. (it's partly inspired by Reborn, and it's only sightly more active than the Reborn wiki, so it could likely be adopted as well) The creator of Solar Light and Lunar Dark is fairly active on the wiki, so he should be contactable, while the creator of Project Spectrum hasn't been on in a few months, though the wiki still needs a decent amount of help. The Etheral Gates wiki is pretty good with information, but it could use a bit of help formatting, while the Insurgence wiki has the opposite problem-nice formatting, lots of pages just redirect to Bulbapedia. (though I think the Insurgence wiki isn't hosted by Wikia, so that might be an issue) One thing I do realize is questionable about it is the variety of fangames out there-a lot of them will have differing continuities, and there are some that are a lot more serious than others. Anyways, how do you guys feel? User:TechSkylander1518 Take my words with a grain of salt here, but I'm not really sure what that would accomplish. Unity between everyone is a good thing because chances are very high that those who are active here are also active elsewhere in the Pokeverse, but also keep in mind that we have no administrative control here. That was never given over as far as I know so what we can actually do is still somewhat limited. Or maybe I'm just looking at this wrong. Still, I'm not opposed to some form of unity as it generally obtains better results overall. Especially in a niche such as Pokemon. ~user:Auslio Yeah, it's not exactly full of uses, but I think a general improvement in quality could be pretty worthwile. Control here is definitely something that we should look into fixing. Twitch seems to still be active through her tumblr, so maybe we could send her a message there and ask her to appoint someone else? Adoption is also an option, but since she was online to upload a picture, we'll have a bit of a wait until the adoption will meet requirements. User:TechSkylander1518 A new admin Going into more on the issue of control listed above. In addition to deciding major events with the wiki, an admin would also be greatly helpful for any trolls, and for smaller touches like a specialized icon or updating the navlinks at the top. Jdm280 is definitely deserving of a pretty high position, being the new lead dev, but they're not on all that often, so we should have at least one other admin on the wiki. (I generally find it helpful to have multiple people for any kind of authority online-it helps avoid any personal issues that might arise like busy schedules or bias, though there's not really any personal issues that bias would cause a problem with on this wiki) Personally, I'd nominate Ausilo, Spudwalt, and UnifiedHardlight as admins. All three are fairly active, frequently contribute to articles, and regularly participate in discussions to help. Aphrodeity and Harmonious seem like good candidates as well, but they're considerably less active. Really, though, it's mostly up to anyone who's willing to do it. (and goodness knows there's quite a few capable users on here) The process for adoption just asks that one person ask the community for their approval and give them a week's time to answer before adopting, so there's no real need to be nominated, I just figured starting a discussion might help out. User:TechSkylander1518 Listing Pokémon by type This is sort of a two-part discussion: 1) For listing Pokémon by type, would it be worth having an extra entry (not necessarily counted) on the page? Example: The page for Fire would list Archilles, and Mega Archilles right below it. There's obviously less reason to, since the minisprites don't change, but as some Pokémon do change type upon Mega Evolution, they're bound to be listed. (This question also applies for Urayne's different forms, which do have different minisprites) 2) Some Pokémon change their type when Mega Evolving, but only one of their types-Gyarados, for example, will count as two Water-type Pokémon. Should different forms and Mega Evolutions count regardless of type, to make each type use the same counting method? User:TechSkylander1518 Edits to the Download/Patch Notes Pages (Here, Here) So I've been eyeing the Download and Official Patch Notes pages a while and I think I need to change them again to look a little better. For example, the Download page doesn't really need (in my opinion) the Gameplay Notice about the change in development anymore, nor does it need all the links to (basically) the same reddit page as it once did. Also, it needs a stronger, more noticeable link to the Patch Notes Page. For the Official Patch Notes Page I created here I think the gameplay notice about server redirection is no longer needed, and a link to the reddit page where the patches are posted would be a good idea. At the time I created the page, the patcher and the reddit page were lagging behind in the posted updates but that is no longer the case. I think enough time has gone by to remove and edit those pages back down, but I wanted to make sure we were all in agreement here as those pages are pretty important and I have no way of knowing how many people utilize those notices and such anymore. ~User: Auslio Requests Editing Conventions Gym Pages Is there a particular format that should be used for these? As of now they all are very different looking with images either in their own sections, or were omitted completely. I added images to the gyms, but I'm not sure what the best layout should be to include them. Should each Gym page have a section dedicated to the gym puzzles and put the images there? --User: Auslio --deleted-- I fixed the following pages * The Labyrinth, Vinoville Lake Ferry, Route 16 --User: Auslio Help Requests I'm struggling to enable sorting for the last column of a table using Template:Move+Learn. Also, does anyone know a portable-friendly method that forces both type columns to have the same width regardless of their contents? - Thanks, Aphrodeity (talk) Should we create a template for all these x (move) pages...or does one exist? It's quite a pain to change them all one by one like that. Perhaps a row with a default location of the Ultimate tutor so we only need to change it in the template if it changes again in the future? ..~User:Auslio As far as I know, none exists, but I think it would help a lot to make one. I don't know if we could have a row for the tutor without making it appear in every other move page as well, but we could make a template like the fourshards template to make it easier to put in. User:TechSkylander1518 Move+Learn Template broke I tried using the new template on the False Swipe page but the code broke. After a certain point it gives the error message "Node-count limit exceeded", I assume this means too many characters? It was only able to list 24 Pokemon which I don't think will be enough for most moves. Is there a possible fix for this? P.S., I also left a message on the talk page for the template. User:Reymbowz That generally happens when the code loops and becomes too complex to load in a certain time-frame. I'm willing to bet it's due to the Template:Get and its tons of switches. Then you add in the other two templates and that's a lot to load. Granted, this is speculation but I suspect you would need to restructure the entire code to fix that. You might want to replicate something like Template:DexListEntry for a list that big ~User:Auslio Aligning a template Having an usual problem implementing the MoveInfobox template and the level-up template. It's worked out just fine with the page, but on the page, it gets shoved below the infobox, leaving a lot of empty space. Can anybody figure out what to do to get it to align itself to the left? User:TechSkylander1518 Getting the EggGroupHeader to sort properly This one has me totally befuddled. Adding roundysortable to the class of the template does get the sort buttons to work-trouble is, it doesn't seem to be sorting by anything logical. The DexNumber sorts just fine, but anything past that just seems to go to heck-Pokemon aren't sorted in alphabetical order, Types seem to have no rhyme or reason, and while the Other section does at least get a good number close to each other, there's still groups scattered about. (That's the one that both baffles me the most-why is it attributing a different sorting value to the same value inputted?- and frustrated me the most-the Other Egg Group is probably going to be the whole reason anyone tried to sort it in the first place) Any help would be very much appreciated. User:TechSkylander1518 A navbox for a category template So, I've got this template for navigating between Pokemon color category, made to act like the Type navbox. The template works just fine, but when I add it into a page, none of the links will work. (they can't even be highlighted directly) I don't think the problem is just that it's a category page-linking to normal pages usually works just fine-but I can't figure out what the problem is. User:TechSkylander1518 I found this template on the "red coloured pokemon" site, and the problem only appears when the template is put where the pokemon pictures are supposed to be. I edited it: Now the template is above the pictures and works fine. However it doesn't look good this way, so you might want to modify the template so that the colours are in one row. ~User:Aprogergely An edit for a template So I made the MoveLearnerBreed template a while back to have a way to list all the Pokémon who learned a move via breeding on that move's page. However, I could never figure out how to have multiple Pokémon icons per line, as can be seen from the example below. It's especially jarring when there are more than 2 fathers for a Move-Pokémon combo.User:AgentParadox }} |} Suggestions Templates using Get Aphrodeity: Get is a template for use primarily within other templates. It is one collective library of all Moves, Pokémon and their related constant attributes. Using this template reduced the number of parameters needed in other templates, effectively reducing editing work, removing inconsistencies and decreasing the likelihood of human error. Get and the following templates are well documented: Completed * Template:Move+Level * Template:Move+Learn (As requested by User:Reymbowz) Working on * ... To-do List * ...(Please place your requests here.) I suggest using the templates mentioned here. Especially multiple tables using Template:Move+Learn still need to be added to all move pages on this wiki. Category:Meta